Pesta Olah Raga
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Setiap hari memang selalu damai di Horitsuba Gakuen. Apalagi sekarang sedang Pesta Olah Raga, jadi seharusnya berjalan dengan damai. Tapi berani bilang akan berjalan dengan normal? Untuk Infantrum Challenge: MSCS


**A/N:**_ Fic pertama di fandom ini. Terinspirasi setelah melihat judul challenge dari Infantrum Men Sana In Corpore Sano dengan tema Senam Ritmik. Gerakan senam yang saya jabarkan disini saya ambil dari gerakan Grup senam Ritmik Rusia dari Olimpiade London 2012. Kalau ada typo dimaafkan saja.  
_

**Disclaimer:** _Semua tokoh dan lokasi yang ada dalam fic ini adalah milik CLAMP. Saya enggak punya apapun._

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut hitam bersender di meja kayu miliknya. Dagunya bertopang pada kedua punggung tangannya. Papan bertuliskan "Kepala Sekolah" berdiri kokoh di depan mejanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana semua persiapannya?"

"Semuanya lancar,"

Seorang pria tinggi berambut _blonde_ cerah tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tidak boleh ada yang tahu hal ini, Fye-sensei. Terutama **DIA**." Tekan wanita tersebut pada akhir kata.

Pria pirang itu hanya tersenyum. "Serahkan semuanya padaku, Yuuko-sensei,"

* * *

**Pesta Olah Raga**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

.

.

* * *

_Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor_

Tembakan yang menandakan bahwa Pesta Olah Raga dimulai.

"Dengan ini Pesta Olah Raga ke-XXV Horitsuba Gakuen dimulai!" teriak MC berkacamata hitam dengan riang. Murid-murid pun berteriak girang menyambut festival olahraga tahunan Horitsuba Gakuen.

"Pembukaan pesta olah raganya saja meriah sekali, jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu pesta olah raganya, betul kan? Sakura-chan?"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat dan bermata _emerald_ hijau mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Benar Himawari-chan, rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kelas kita ikut berlomba,"

"Ah tapi, bukankah Sakura-chan-" ucapan Himawari terpotong. Tiba-tiba saja dua makhluk aneh berbentuk bola yang lucu dan imut sudah meloncat-loncat dan mendarat dengan aman di pundak Himawari dan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan~, Mokona dan Mokona diberitahu bahwa semua tim pemandu sorak harus berkumpul. Begitu kan Mokona~?"

"Begitu~"

Himawari dan Sakura hanya tersenyum lucu memandang kedua makhluk imut tersebut.

"Ah benar juga, sebentar lagi akan ada atraksi pembukaan. Maaf Himawari-chan," ujar Sakura terburu-buru dan segera menyingkir dari tempat tersebut.

"Tidak masalah Sakura-chan," ujar Himawari riang sambil memandang Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Kedua Mokona tersenyum.

"Ne~ Himawari-chan, ayo jalan-jalan~"

"Eh~ bukannya kita mau melihat Sakura-chan~?"

Himawari tersenyum kecil memandang perdebatan kecil dari kedua Mokona.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan kemudian kita akan melihat Sakura-chan," lerainya. Sang gadis berjalan pelan diiringi teriakan gembira dari kedua Mokona.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Dan semuanya! Untuk memulai pesta olah raga tahun ini dengan penuh ceria, bagi para peserta lomba telah disiapkan acara khusus!" kembali sang MC berkacamata hitam berseru dengan semangat.

"Himawari-chan! Disini, disini!"

Himawari memandang arah tempat namanya dipanggil. Tepat di depan panggung telah berdiri Watanuki, Doumeki, Syaoran dan saudara kembarnya, Syaoron. Kedua Mokona langsung meloncat dengan lincah menghampiri Watanuki.

"Kita di depan~" seru kedua Mokona dengan gembira.

"Watanuki-kun dan Doumeki-kun, kalian cepat sekali sampainya,"

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan Syaoron-kun dan Syaoran-kun, kami tiba lebih belakangan dibandingkan mereka," tunjuk Watanuki. Sementara Doumeki? Seperti biasa, ia hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Justru Syaoran tiba lebih dulu dibandingkan aku," ujar Syaoron dengan wajah datarnya sementara wajah Syaoran tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

"Soalnya tidak ingin ketinggalan melihat Sakura-san beraksi, kan?" bisik Syaoron tepat di telinga adiknya.

"Ka-kakak..," gumam Syaoran dengan wajah malu.

"Muka Syaoran merah~" kedua Mokona ikut-ikutan menambah rona merah di wajah pemuda itu.

"Himawari-chan, ayo kemari~"

"Hei, apa tidak ada makanan?" Doumeki memasang wajah datar.

"Kenapa aku harus buat makanan untukmu?!" Watanuki membalas dengan galak.

"Watanuki-kun, apa ada makanan kecil?"

"Ah~ tentu saja ada, Himawari-chan~"

Dan begitulah, mereka semua menikmati makanan kecil khas buatan Watanuki hingga-

"Mari kita sambut, para tim pemandu sorak Horitsuba Gakuen!"

Dan semua pengunjung berteriak dengan semangat dan antusias.

Musik yang terdengar memainkan melodi yang ceria. Para murid-murid perempuan yang tergabung sebagai tim pemandu sorak mulai bermunculan di panggung. Mereka mulai melakukan atraksinya, saling melempar tongkat dan bersalto dengan lincah.

Dan tentu saja, diantara semua gadis yang tampil, mata Syaoran hanya tertuju pada Sakura.

"Sakura-san hebat ya?" Syaoron kembali berbisik di telinga adiknya. Dan Syaoran pun hanya bisa merona merah.

Musik pun terhenti dan para anggota pemandu sorak telah menyelesaikan atraksi mereka. Para pengunjung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah, sementara para tim pemandu sorak tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada para pengunjung. Sesaat mata Sakura-san tertuju pada Syaoran. Secara tidak sadar gadis itu tersenyum lebih manis kepada Syaoran, menyebabkan pemuda itu hanya bisa merona merah- lagi.

Tiba-tiba sang MC berkaca mata hitam disinari lampu sorot yang menyilaukan.

"Jadi, kalian pikir semua itu hebat?" kekehnya dengan misterius.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh tim pemandu sorak ini di akhir pesta olah raga, kan?"

Dan bisik-bisik penasaran langsung terdengar diantara semua pengunjung.

"Jika kalian begitu penasaran, jangan lupa untuk menonton persembahan terakhir dari tim pemandu sorak! Ikuti pesta olahraga ini sampai akhir!"

Dan para pengunjung pun mulai berseru dengan antusias.

"Jangan lupa, penampilan tadi dibawakan oleh klub senam ritmik Horitsuba Gakuen-"

"Klub senam ritmik Horitsuba Gakuen? Bukankah Himawari-chan juga termasuk dalam anggota klub itu?" Watanuki menoleh penasaran pada Himawari.

Himawari tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, "Benar, tapi aku tidak tergabung dalam atraksi pembukaan pesta olahraga ini. Aku hanya akan tampil dalam atraksi penutupan nanti," ujarnya.

"Himawari-chan tampil~" seru kedua Mokona dengan riang sementara mata Watanuki langsung menunjukkan binar semangat. Doumeki masih terus makan cemilan sementara Syaoran dan Syaoron menatap dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Apa yang akan kalian tampilkan?" Watanuki masih bersemangat.

"Fu fu fu, tentu saja ini rahasia. Tapi aku dan Sakura-san akan tampil dalam penutupan nanti,"

"Fu Fu Fu dan tentu saja kamera videoku akan merekam semuanya,"

Watanuki dan Syaoran langsung memasang pose kaget sementara Doumeki dan Syaoron memasang wajah datar. Himawari hanya tersenyum sementara kedua Mokona masih melompat dengan riang. Diantara mereka telah hadir seorang gadis berambut panjang dan dengan penuh semangat merekam semua adegan yang terjadi.

"Tomoyo-chan, kau membuat kami semua kaget," ujar Himawari dengan kalem. Akan tetapi Tomoyo hanya tertawa dengan riang.

"Tomoyo-chan, sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Fu fu fu sudah sejak tadi, sejak atraksi pembukaan dimulai. Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku ketinggalan merekam kejadian yang sangat berharga ini. Penampilan Sakura-chan sangat memukau dan aku telah merekam semua adegan itu dalam kamera videoku selain itu-"

Watanuki dan yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Tomoyo yang tampak sangat antusias.

"-dan pesta olahraga ini disponsori sepenuhnya oleh Piffle Princess Company-" tanpa mereka semua sadari ternyata MC masih mengoceh sejak akhir penampilan tadi.

"Hei Daidouji, perusahaanmu yang mensponsori semua pesta olahraga ini?" Syaoron bertanya penasaran.

"Benar Syaoron-kun, perusahaanku mensponsori semua kegiatan ini. Lagipula mana mungkin aku melewatkan semua kegiatan ini. Apalagi kalau Sakura-chan ikut berpartisipasi~" ujarnya berbunga-bunga, dan yang lain hanya bisa diam.

"Ah benar juga, Himawari-chan kita harus segera pergi. Kita harus melakukan pengepasan terakhir untuk kostummu nanti," ujarnya sambil menyeret Himawari pergi. Himawari tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Tomoyo.

"Dan mereka pergi begitu saja," ujar Syaoron. Sementara Syaoran hanya bisa bengong, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Himawari-chan akan tampil~"

"Mokona juga mau nonton Himawari-chan~"

"Hei, masih ada makanan lain?"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau makan terus, sih?!"

Ditengah hiruk pikuk tersebut-

"Fu fu fu, kalian bersemangat sekali ya,"

Mereka semua kembali dikagetkan dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang. Yah, walaupun dibilang kaget sebenarnya yang kaget cuma Watanuki dan Syaoran saja, kalau Doumeki dan Syaoron sih masih tetap memasang wajah datar mereka.

"Gyaa, Yuuko-san, jangan mengagetkan kami,"

"Selamat pagi semuanya," ujarnya tanpa mempedulikan pekik kaget Watanuki.

"Jadi, apakah kalian sudah siap untuk bertanding olah raga pada hari ini?"

Para murid-murid itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Fu fu fu, aku menantikan penampilan kalian, dan lagi, ada kejutan terakhir untuk kalian semua," gumam Yuuko dengan misterius.

"Apa itu maksudnya adalah penampilan atraksi dari klub senam ritmik?" Syaoron mencoba mengkonfirmasi.

"Itu juga, tapi ada kejutan lain yang lebih menyenangkan," ujar Yuuko sambil berlalu dengan misterius, kipas gelapnya ikut menambah efek misterius.

"Kira-kira kejutan apa ya?" Syaoran akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"Yah," Syaoron menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya, "Biasanya kejutan dari kepala sekolah tidak pernah terduga, kan?"

Watanuki dan Syaoran hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Hei, tambah lagi makanannya,"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau makan terus, sih?"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Dan tanpa terasa, satu hari telah berlalu. Langit beranjak menjadi gelap, menandakan bahwa hari telah memasuki senja. Akan tetapi suasana tidak lantas menjadi sepi, justru suasana menjadi tambah ramai. Para pengunjung serta pelajar Horitsuba mulai mengerumuni panggung utama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fye-sensei kemana ya?" Watanuki entah kenapa baru menyadari hilangnya keberadaan sensei yang satu itu.

"Benar juga, kita belum ada bertemu dengan Fye-sensei hari ini,"

"Aneh juga, biasanya Fye-sensei kan sangat suka keramaian seperti ini,"

Tiba-tiba lampu sorot menyala dengan dramatis, menyinari MC berkacamata dan berpakaian serba hitam tersebut, dengan pengecualian dasi kupu-kupunya yang berwarna merah dan kemejanya yang berwarna putih.

"Fu fu fu, jadi kalian tetap berkumpul disini untuk mengetahui kejutan akhir?" kekeh sang MC dengan misterius, otomatis penonton mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi sebelumnya, biarkan saya umumkan para dewan juri yang akan mengumumkan nilai olahraga kali ini. Sambutlah dengan meriah-"

"Clow Reed-sensei, sang Ketua Yayasan Horitsuba Gakuen," lampu sorot menyinari sosok pria berkacamata hitam dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ichihara Yuuko-sensei, Kepala Sekolah SMA Horitsuba Gakuen," kali ini lampu sorot menyinari sang kepala sekolah yang sedang menyeringai puas.

"Dan tak lupa, Kurogane-sensei, guru olahraga kita," dan lampu sorot menyinari sosok pria seram dengan kedutan mata sebal. Tampak sekali kalau sensei satu ini diseret paksa oleh kepala sekolah yang esentrik itu, mengutuki sang kepala sekolah dengan sepenuh hati, akan tetapi sang kepala sekolah pura-pura cuek dan malah mengeluarkan seringai puasnya.

"Dan tak lupa pula, pesta olahraga ini disponsori oleh Piffle Princess Company yang diwakilkan oleh Daidouji Tomoyo," lampu sorot menyinari Tomoyo yang sedang tertawa kecil, tangan kanannya tak lupa memegang kamera video yang selalu menyala.

"Dan marilah kita sambut atraksi penutupan yang ditampilkan oleh klub senam atletik Horitsuba Gakuen!" teriaknya antusias, menambah suasana antusias yang sudah ada di kalangan penonton.

_Ctek_. Sang MC menjentikkan jarinya.

Tak lama kemudian lima orang pelajar perempuan dengan baju senam ritmik yang menarik perhatian mulai memasuki panggung, dua orang menggenggam _Hoop_ sementara yang lain memegang pita panjang bertangkai. Mereka berlima berjalan dengan anggun dan luwes, senyum tak menghilang dari wajah mereka. Wajah Sakura dan Himawari tampak cantik dibawah sinar lampu sorot. Kostum senam ritmik yang mereka gunakan juga tampak indah dan menarik perhatian. Tanpa sadar wajah Syaoran mulai merona merah sementara Watanuki berbinar girang. Para Mokona melompat dengan riang sementara Doumeki tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, sibuk makan.

"Fu fu fu, kostumnya aku yang buat loh~ bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Tomoyo menghampiri kawanan tersebut, tetapi videonya tidak sekalipun ketinggalan untuk merekam atraksi yang akan ditampilkan.

Syaoran dan Watanuki hanya bisa mengangguk setuju sementara Syaoron tersenyum menggoda adiknya.

Kelima gadis tersebut memposisikan diri mereka di lantai senam ritmik yang telah disediakan khusus. Mereka meletakkan kedua _hoop_ itu sambil dililitkan dengan pita panjang bertangkai, sebelum akhirnya mereka berlima berdiri dalam posisi saling melingkar. Mereka berlima terdiam, menunggu musik yang akan dimainkan.

_Ctek_. Sekali lagi sang MC menjentikkan jarinya, menandakan musik untuk dimulai.

Dan dimulailah musik yang ceria. Kelima pesenam tersebut merentangkan pita mereka sehingga _hoop_ yang tadinya berada di lantai langsung terlempar ke udara karena lilitan pita yang saling diregangkan tersebut. Akan tetapi dua pesenam dengan lincah menangkap _hoop_ tersebut sementara Sakura dan Himawari beserta satu orang pesenam lagi mulai bermain dengan pita mereka.

Para penonton mulai bersorak semangat diikuti tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Gerakan para pesenam itu begitu lincah. Tiga orang pesenam memainkan pita mereka, meliuk-liuk pita tersebut dengan anggun sementara yang lainnya bermain dengan _hoop_ seolah memamerkan kelincahan dan ketangkasan mereka. Meskipun alat peraga yang mereka gunakan berbeda-beda, tetapi gerakan mereka serentak dan seragam. Pemandangan yang indah dan menakjubkan untuk disaksikan.

Terkadang mereka saling melemparkan alat peraga mereka ke udara dan menangkap alat peraga yang lain. Saling bertukar alat peraga hingga terkadang yang tadinya memainkan _hoop_ berubah menjadi memainkan pita, sementara yang tadinya memainkan pita berubah memainkan _hoop_. Para pesenam tampak bersemangat, apalagi musik yang mengiringi cukup bersemangat, secara tak langsung memberikan nuansa antusias pada para penonton.

Terkadang para pesenam kembali saling mengaitkan pita mereka, meletakkan _hoop_ diatasnya dan melemparnya ke udara untuk kembali ditangkap oleh pesenam lainnya. Sesekali pita kembali direntangkan dan pesenam yang tersisa – yang tidak memegang pita – melemparkan _hoop_nya ke udara, bersalto dengan lincah melewati pita-pita yang direntangkan sebelum akhirnya kembali ke posisi siaga dan menangkap _hoop_ yang sebelumnya dilemparkan ke udara.

Para penonton bertepuk dengan riuh.

Dan masih belum selesai, para pesenam masih memainkan alat peraga mereka masing-masing, tubuh mereka lincah mengikuti musik yang diputar. Dan lagi, meskipun alat peraga yang mereka gunakan berbeda-beda, tetapi gerakan senam mereka serentak dan seragam sehingga penonton terus dibuat berdecak kagum oleh mereka.

Musik mulai melambat, tetapi para pesenam masih terus bersemangat. Mereka kembali saling melemparkan alat peraga mereka. Setelah menangkap alat peraga lain, mereka merentangkan satu kaki mereka ke udara dan berputar dengan anggun – bagaikan penari balerina – sambil terus memainkan alat peraga di tangan mereka. Setelah itu empat pesenam mulai berkumpul sementara satu pesenam melemparkan _hoop_ miliknya ke udara, berlari ke arah teman-temannya. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada punggung temannya yang sengaja berbungkuk sebelum akhirnya melakukan salto dengan lincah, kembali pada posisi siaga dan menangkap _hoop_ miliknya yang sebelumnya dilempar ke udara dengan begitu mudah.

Sekali lagi, para penonton memberikan _applause_ yang hebat.

Dan tak hanya sampai itu. Entah sejak kapan para pesenam telah menggantungkan dua _hoop_ dengan ketiga pita mereka dan melemparkan kedua alat peraga tersebut ke udara. Saat dua pesenam menangkap _hoop_ milik mereka, ketiga pesenam lainnya telah kembali memainkan pita mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka mulai saling melemparkan alat peraga mereka kembali ke udara sambil memamerkan kemampuan atletik mereka disela-sela lemparan tersebut.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mereka terus memperlihatkan kemampuan atletik mereka, terkadang saling melemparkan alat peraga mereka, melakukan salto dan gerakan senam lainnya. Lincah memang, tapi gerakan mereka juga terlihat begitu anggun. Terkadang para pemain _hoop_ menggelindingkan _hoop_ mereka kepada kawannya yang lain, membiarkan _hoop_ tersebut mengenai tubuh kawan mereka sebelum akhirnya _hoop_ tersebut kembali menggelinding kepada pemegang sebelumnya.

Saat lagu benar-benar melambat, para pesenam semakin bersemangat dalam memperlihatkan kelincahan dan kelenturan tubuh mereka. Mereka masih saling melemparkan alat peraga mereka dan memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka dalam menguasai dan memainkan berbagai macam alat peraga yang berbeda. Mereka kembali menarikan gerakan senam yang serentak dan seragam sebelum akhirnya mendadak berhenti dan memperlihatkan pose mereka untuk penutupan senam ritmik tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian tepuk tangan yang meriahpun terjadi. Para pesenam tersebut kembali berdiri pada posisi siaga mereka dan berdiri berjejer. Lampu sorot telah menyinari para pesenam tersebut. Tampak keringat telah mengalir di wajah mereka tetapi para pesenam tersebut tetap tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka kepada para penonton. Tak lupa wajah Syaoran yang lagi-lagi merona merah, Watanuki yang berbinar-binar dan Tomoyo yang berbunga-bunga.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah pun telah terhenti, para pesenam telah turun dari panggung dan dilanjutkan dengan pembacaan nilai dan pengumuman juara pesta olahraga.

"Sakura-chan~ Himawari-chan~" seru kedua Mokona dengan riang.

Sakura dan Himawari menghampiri mereka semua dengan masih menggunakan kostum senam ritmik mereka, walaupun mereka juga menggunakan jaket klub mereka agar tidak terlalu tipis. Meskipun telah dilapisi, tetap saja kosum senam mereka yang mencolok tersebut mengundang perhatian dari beberapa pengunjung yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Sakura-chan~ Himawari-chan~ kostum kalian bagus sekali. Sebagai desainer aku merasa bahagia~" ujar Tomoyo seakan pingsan saking bahagianya.

"Himawari-chan~ kau hebat sekali~" ujar Watanuki bahagia, Doumeki ikut mengangguk meskipun wajahnya masih datar.

"Terima kasih Watanuki-kun,"

"Ka-kau hebat sekali, Sakura-san," gumam Syaoran malu-malu, Syaoron hanya menyeringai iseng.

"Umm, te-terima kasih, Syaoran-kun," ujar Sakura dengan malu-malu juga.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

_Begitulah... jadi bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai fic ini? Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review ya?_

_._

_._

_Akhirnya nanggung? Bagaimana kalau ada bonusnya? *Grin_

* * *

**Bonus...**

* * *

Kurogane mendesah lega, "Untunglah guru aneh itu tidak merencanakan hal-hal yang aneh dengan kepala sekolah,"

"Hmm, kau sepertinya lega sekali Kurogane-sensei," seringai Yuuko.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah cukup menderita kau seret kesini. Untunglah hari ini berjalan normal tanpa rencana aneh-aneh darimu!" Kurogane-sensei agak galak.

"Hmm, kata siapa?" seringai yang mengerikan datang dari bibir kepala sekolah.

"Sepertinya kau masih punya kejutan yang lain ya, Kepala Sekolah?" tanya Clow Reed dengan kalem.

"Fu fu fu, lihat saja,"

Dan Kurogane bergidik ngeri melihat seringai sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Baiklah! Sebagai penutupan, kepala sekolah Yuuko-san mempunyai hal yang menarik untuk kita semua,"

Dan penonton pun sekali lagi tertarik dengan kejutan yang akan segera diberikan. Tiba-tiba saja musik yang meriah terputar dan sesosok pesenam yang ceria pun tampil di panggung. Tangannya lincah memainkan pita sesekali berganti dengan bola dan _hoop_ yang telah disediakan di panggung tersebut.

Lampu sorot pun menyinari pesenam tersebut.

Dan ya, pesenam itu adalah Fye-sensei.

"APAAAAAAA?!"

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

_Begitulah... jadi, bagaimana kalau saya tambahkan extra?_

_Jangan lupa review._

* * *

**Extra Bonus...**

* * *

Setelah atraksi yang terpaksa dihentikan oleh Kurogane-sensei dan para penonton terpaksa dibubarkan – padahal mereka sangat menyukai atraksi tersebut – tersisalah para oknum yang dianggap bertanggung jawab dengan insiden tersebut. Hakimnya? Tentu saja Kurogane-sensei.

"Kepala sekolah! Apa-apaan itu? Kau seharusnya tidak memperbolehkan guru aneh itu tampil dengan dandanan begitu," raung Kurogane-sensei.

"Wuaa~~ Kuromumu marah~"

"DIAM KAU!"

"Oh, tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Fye-sensei hanya bilang dia ingin menampilkan sesuatu dan aku memperbolehkannya," ujar Yuuko santai.

"Dan kau MC! Harusnya kau tidak memperbolehkan guru aneh itu tampil,"

"Tapi aku hanya ikut perintah kepala sekolah,"

"Dan kau kenapa bisa melakukan senam itu sih?!" tunjuk Kurogane-sensei, tetapi yang sedang diperkarakan hanya cengengesan.

"Kurorin seram~"

"HEI!"

"Kami yang mengajari Fye-sensei gerakan senam itu. Habisnya Fye-sensei memaksa sih," aku Sakura dan Himawari, disaksikan oleh Doumeki, Syaoran, Syaoron dan Watanuki yang entah kenapa masih ada di TKP.

Kurogane terdiam, bengong.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa punya kostum itu sih?!" lagi-lagi Kurogane-sensei melampiaskan marah dan penasarannya.

"Itu saya yang buat, Kurogane-sensei. Harus ada seseorang yang mewakili dari Piffle Princess Company, dan karena Fye-sensei juga bersedia akhirnya saya minta tolong pada Fye-sensei," ujar Tomoyo sambil tertawa kecil, tak lupa kamera video berada di tangannya.

"Ke-kenapa Nona Tomoyo juga ikut-ikutan, sih?!" raung Kurogane murka.

"Aih, aih, Kurogane-sensei, tidak baik emosi begitu,"

Sementara sang terdakwa tidak mendengar sama sekali. Fye-sensei masih sibuk menari-nari sambil memainkan pita, diiringi tepuk tangan Himawari dan Sakura beserta decak kagum dari Watanuki, Syaoran, Syaoron dan Doumeki.

Yuuko-sensei hanya meyeringai puas memandangi semua kegiatan yang terjadi.

"Horitsuba Gakuen memang selalu damai, ya?" ujar Clow Reed kalem.

"Begitulah~" kedua Mokona meloncat dengan riang.

* * *

**~000~**


End file.
